


living in a devil town

by herax



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Gen, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herax/pseuds/herax
Summary: With one of Bracca's many loan sharks on his tail, one of Cal's coworkers asks him for an ill-advised favor.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	living in a devil town

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that one line from the game about someone called Tabbers owing Cal a favour and written for the prompt ‘forced to their knees’. (I will be doing whumptober prompts until 2021 at this rate.) 
> 
> More explicit than most of my regular h/c so please heed the tags and take care if it’s not your thing.

“Cal, my dude, how’s it going?”

From the way Cal eyes him with suspicion, it wasn’t Tabbers’ smoothest attempt at a conversation starter but he hovers by Cal’s shoulder anyway as Cal goes back to loading his tools into his locker. “You have a good day? I saw you dangling off that new wreck — that was quite a move!”

The locker clangs shut but he’s pleased to hear a hint of amusement in Cal’s voice as he asks, “What do you want, Tabbers?”

(True, the amusement is outweighed by tiredness but Tabbers has always been one to look on the bright side.)

“Just to catch up,” Tabbers says, falling into step beside Cal as he heads out into the rain. “Haven’t seen you in the cantina much lately.”

Cal’s giant poncho shifts a little in what Tabbers can only assume is a shrug. “Work’s been keeping me busy.”

“Man, I feel that,” he says with sympathy. “Guess overtime pay’s not all bad though.”

Cal glances at him. “I don’t have any money to lend you.”

Tabbers forces a laugh. “Money? No, I don’t need anything like that.” He scuttles in closer and admits, “I could, however, do with one tiny favor.”

Coming to a stop under an awning, Cal turns to look up at him. “I’m not helping you dismantle a droid again. Not after what happened last time.”

“Understood,” Tabbers says. “And a wise decision. I think I’ve still got bald spots from the electrical burns. No, this is way simpler, barely an inconvenience at all.”

Cal sighs but gestures for him to continue, and Tabbers seizes his opening. “So I owe someone a tiny bit of money. And I’ve been paying it back, all good and proper like, but it turns out he wants it slightly faster than I can get it. So I was hoping, that since you and the guy are old pals, you might be able to put a good word in for me? Get him to be a bit more lenient with your poor hardworking buddy here. What do you say?”

Cal blinks, still processing, and Tabbers tries to look as charming as possible in the meantime.

“Who do you owe?” Cal asks eventually. “How much?”

“Oh, hardly anything. Barely more than a thousand credits.”

Cal’s eyes go wide. “A thousand? Tabbers, that’s more than we make in two months.”

“It’s fine,” he says breezily. “I’m good for it. Anyway, the lender’s only a small-time guy — Latho Ligno. I’m not dumb enough to cross one of the real heavyweights.”

He isn’t sure whether it’s just the lighting or if Cal’s face really does turn pale. “Latho?”

“Yeah, big keshiri dude. I heard you were on his crew a while back? When Prauf was out for recovery?”

Cal gives a tense nod. “I- I was but I can’t help you. I’m sorry.”

“Come on, man,” Tabbers pleads. “I have it on good authority that the guy still likes you. All you need to do is make nice for ten minutes for me, that’s it.”

Cal shakes his head. “He- We didn’t part on good terms. He’s not going to go easy on you just because I ask him to.”

“We’ll never know if you don’t try,” Tabbers says hopefully but sighs when Cal doesn’t seem persuaded. “Look, kid, you’re my only hope here. And not to push any pressure on but I’m real attached to having working legs, see. The guild ain’t kind to cripples, which is what I’m going to be if I don’t find some kind of solution soon.”

He sees hesitation flicker across Cal’s face and pounces on the opening. “You know I’d do the same for you, right? Hell, it feels like just last week that I was saving your ass from those troopers. At no small amount of risk to myself, I might add.”

He opts not to mention that it was months ago and that he wandered into that alley by accident while looking for somewhere to take a piss, rather than as part of some heroic plan to stop Cal from getting beat to shit by some assholes.

“That scar’s healed well, by the way,” he says, nodding to Cal’s eyebrow. “Lucky I got there when I did, huh?”

He does feel bad for pushing so hard but he decides the feeling of guilt for coercing Cal into this is definitely better than the feeling of having his kneecaps smashed in.

“Okay,” Cal says quietly, and Tabbers can’t contain his smile. “I’ll help you.”

“Thank you, man,” he says, clapping Cal on the shoulder. “You’re a real lifesaver, you know that? Latho’s place isn’t far — you’ll be done and back home before you know it.”

Cal doesn’t say anything more, just squares his shoulders and falls into step beside him, and Tabbers purposefully ignores the unease that settles over him as he leads Cal out from under the awning and into the winding streets.

**———**

Latho’s den is a shithole.

Of course, so is most of the planet and so Tabbers feels oddly at home as he picks his way over the shards of broken bottle lining the steps of the building. Cal follows close behind, his hood up and his arms hidden beneath his poncho, but even when they get in out of the rain, he makes no attempt to remove any layers.

They’re stopped at the top of the third flight of stairs by a beefy human and Tabbers flashes him a broad smile when he says, “We’re here to see Latho. He in?”

The human grunts in acknowledgement and motions for them to put their hands up. The patdown is quick and perfunctory and Tabbers rocks back on his heels when the man steps aside and waves them in. “Thanks, pal.”

Latho’s apartment stinks of booze and spice, and Tabbers hops over the sleeping body of a previous customer in the stairwell as he whispers to Cal, “He’s right in here. Don’t mind the smell.”

Cal’s face is barely visible under his hood but Tabbers sees him press his lips together in a thin line as they round the corner to the main room. 

The lights are dim, a faint orange glow against the darkness outside, but there’s no mistaking the purple skin of the man in the chair at the other end of the room, a half-empty bottle of Corellian whiskey on the table beside him.

“Mr Ligno!” Tabbers says cheerfully. “Great to see you again. Love what you’ve done with the place.”

“Tabbers,” Latho drawls. “I take it you’re here with my money? Or are you just that eager to have me take some of your fingers?”

Tabbers gulps. “About that…” He sidles backwards, resting his hands on Cal’s shoulders and guiding him forward a little. “I was hoping maybe we could come to some arrangement? You know, as friends?”

Latho’s expression darkens. “I don’t know what kind of operation you think this is, kid, but I’ve been more than lenient with you. I’m not running a pyramid scheme here — you don’t get to pawn off your debt by tossing some new customers my way.”

“I appreciate that,” Tabbers says quickly. “I do, I just, uh-”

He flounders for a real response but sighs in relief when Cal finally speaks up, “I said I’d help him.”

Latho frowns in confusion but his lips curve in what Tabbers can only describe as a predatory grin when Cal pushes his hood back off his head. 

“Well, now. This is the kind of surprise I can live with.”

His gaze rakes over him, like he’s looking at a meal rather than a friend, and for the first time, Tabbers starts to have some real doubts about this plan.

Latho stands in a swift, smooth motion and Tabbers takes a reflexive step back when he moves in, standing nearly a foot taller than Cal and almost as tall as Tabbers himself. “It’s been a while, Cal. A guy might’ve thought you were keeping your distance.”

Cal’s voice is quiet and terse when he says, “I’m just here to help a friend.”

Latho laughs. “Of course. Are you going to pay me the money this moron owes me? I don’t exactly remember you being flush with cash.” That predatory smile is back as he leans down with a conspiratorial whisper, “Don’t tell me you took me up on my suggestion for how you could make a little extra money on the side?”

“No,” Cal snaps, before calming. “I don’t have the money. I- I thought we could figure something else out.”

“And what might that be?”

Cal meets Latho’s eyes. From his position behind him, Tabbers can’t read his meaning but apparently it’s clear enough to Latho when he steps back with a chuckle. “Damn. Guess it’s my lucky day. Yours too, asshole.”

Tabbers frowns, still lost. “Uh, thanks?”

“The debt gets wiped out,” Cal says firmly. “You don’t lend to him again.”

Tabbers does a double-take but the plush armchair creaks when Latho drops back to a seat. “Deal.”

“Wait,” Tabbers says, stepping up next to Cal again, “deal?” He lowers his voice, confused, as he whispers to Cal, “I thought we were just asking for an extension. How did you-”

Cal’s face is pale when he looks up at him but he’s interrupted by the snap of Latho’s fingers before he can reply.

Latho beckons him forward, sprawled out again in his chair, and Cal doesn’t meet Tabbers’ eyes as he walks forward to stand between Latho’s spread legs. 

Awful realisation begins to dawn when Latho rubs himself through his pants with one hand and Tabbers’ heart plummets when he orders, “On your knees.”

It’s commanding enough that Tabbers is half-inclined to obey but Cal doesn’t hesitate, sinking to his knees on the stained carpet and tugging his gloves off quickly. He reaches up, unfastening Latho’s pants with surprising ease, and bile rises in Tabbers’ throat when the thick length of Latho’s cock juts free of the fabric. 

“Cal-”

“Hush,” Latho says firmly, one huge purple hand already threading through Cal’s hair. “I don’t mind an audience but I won’t tolerate a chatty one.”

Stupidly, Tabbers wonders if Cal would prefer to do this with or without him there. It feels like something he should’ve asked him but of course, that would’ve required Tabbers to have any idea at all that this was going to happen.

God, he’s a fucking idiot.

He isn’t sure his feet would move, even if he wanted them to, and so he stays rooted to the spot as Cal spits in his hand and brings Latho to full hardness with a few quick strokes. It feels like he’s hallucinating, juxtaposing Cal in his dirty uniform and baggy poncho with this horrifically intimate situation, but when Cal leans in to wrap his lips around Latho’s dick, Tabbers is pretty sure that hallucinations couldn’t be this cruel.

Latho groans with pleasure, knees splaying wider apart in the chair, and Tabbers winces at the sound of Cal gagging. He manages to keep it together far better than Tabbers would in his position though and Tabbers watches him find a rhythm, bobbing his head up and down in Latho’s lap with his cock buried deep in his throat.

Tabbers has never even seen a keshiri dick before, let alone sucked one, but based on the dark length stretching Cal’s lips wide and the guttural grunts coming from Latho, Cal seems to be doing a good job. 

Latho looks more relaxed than Tabbers has ever seen him, sprawled happily in the chair and scritching his fingers through Cal’s messy hair, and there’s a lazy smile on his lips as he says, “God, I knew you’d be good at this. The number of times I thought about just shoving you down and…” 

He groans again, dick pushing up into Cal’s mouth. “Fuck, it was worth the wait though. Always knew you’d make a better whore than a scrapper.”

Tabbers can’t see enough of Cal’s face to read his reaction but his movements stutter for a second before Latho laughs and forces him back down. 

Cal’s hands come up to push against Latho’s thighs in an effort to give himself some leverage and Tabbers clenches his own hands into fists at the sound of Cal choking and Latho laughing again.

“T-Take it easy, man,” Tabbers stammers, but just gets another chuckle in response.

“He can take it,” Latho says. “Can’t you, boy?”

To Tabbers’ relief, he does pull back a little but the sound of Cal coughing is overlaid by the sick wet thwap of Latho’s cock slapping against his cheek. Cal’s shoulders are heaving with the effort to draw breath but he doesn’t fight when Latho guides his mouth back down onto his dick.

“See?” Latho says, almost proud. “I knew he’d be a persistent little slut.”

Nausea rises in Tabbers’ chest but he swallows it down. The thick air and pungent odor of the place is suffocating, the smell of drugs and alcohol now seemingly just replaced by the scent of sex, and Tabbers swears to himself that he will never, ever borrow money again if this is the potential outcome.

Too focused on trying to keep his dinner down, he’s taken by surprise when Latho tugs sharply on Cal’s hair, wrenching him off his dick and forcing his head back at a painful angle. Cal cries out, instinctively trying to pull away, but he settles when Latho scoots forward in the chair, still stroking his cock with one hand while holding Cal in place with the other.

“Might wanna close your eyes,” Latho warns between ragged breaths. “Your call.”

Before Tabbers can ask whether he’s talking to him, Latho lets out a low groan. His hand moves faster, jerking his slick cock to completion, and the meaning of his words is made abundantly clear when he comes with a moan, covering Cal’s upturned face with thick splatters of come.

There’s more of it than Tabbers was expecting, the purple tinge visible even in the dim light, and his stomach rolls again as Latho slumps back with a satisfied sigh. He plants his boot against Cal’s shoulder, sending him sprawling onto his back on the dirty floor, and laughs when Tabbers scrambles forward to help Cal up.

“You okay, man?”

Cal’s cheeks are scarlet as he wipes globs of come from his eyes and he won’t look at Tabbers when he nods. 

“We’re done,” Cal says to Latho, pulling a cloth from his belt. “His debts are clear?”

Latho nods, tucking his cock back away. “Almost clear.” He flashes him a mocking grin. “You walk out of here with that mess on your face and I’ll consider us square.”

Cal’s jaw tightens but he makes no move to clean his face with the cloth. “Fuck you.”

Latho just laughs. “Told you I was going to put you in your place someday. Of course, if you don’t wanna go out there like that, you can always stick around? Plenty of money to be made with a mouth like yours.”

“Fuck you,” Cal says again, with more vehemence, but Latho’s amusement doesn’t falter.

“Maybe next time,” he says with a shrug. “If you’ve got any more friends with debts, feel free to stop by whenever you like. I got plenty of repayment options I’d be happy for you to test out.”

Tabbers can feel the humiliation pouring off Cal in waves but when he turns to make a quick exit from the stench of Latho’s den, Tabbers can’t do much more than follow silently. Cal’s hood is back up before they even reach the stairs but it doesn’t do much to conceal the come still painting his cheeks and dripping from his chin.

The human guard waves them through, grinning at the sight of Cal, and Tabbers just tries to keep pace as Cal makes a beeline for the exit. 

He takes a hard left into the nearest alley when they make it back out into the rain and guilt tangles itself deeper in Tabbers’ gut as he watches Cal retch and vomit behind a dumpster. 

He forcefully scrubs his face clean, tilting his head up into the rain to wash away the last traces of Latho, and when he picks his way back out of the alley, Tabbers can’t tell whether it’s friction, shame, or anger which has left Cal’s cheeks so red.

“Cal, I…”

“Don’t,” Cal says bluntly. “You got what you wanted. Just leave me alone.”

“What I wanted?” Tabbers echoes, stunned. “Cal, this isn’t- I didn’t want this!”

“Really?” Cal says sarcastically. “I guess it was your identical twin who insisted I help you?”

“Okay, no,” Tabbers admits, “but there’s help and there’s _help_. I just thought you could talk to the guy, buy me some more time, that’s it.”

“Right,” Cal says, “because a guy like Latho’s really going to respond well to polite requests.”

“Cal, come on,” Tabbers pleads. He catches Cal’s arm, pulling him to a halt in the middle of the rainswept street, and he finds he’s being sincere when he says, “Look, I knew you guys worked together for a while and I heard Latho had a soft spot for you.”

Cal tugs his arm free and fixes Tabbers with a cold stare. “I guess that’s one way of putting it.”

“I didn’t know,” Tabbers promises, “I mean it. I just thought it was something like you and Prauf have got, like a mentor, older brother thing. I know Latho’s an ass but you’re a good kid and I thought he might, y’know…”

“Want to help me instead of fuck me?”

“Yeah,” Tabbers admits, defeated. “I know how fucking stupid that sounds now but I swear, I only brought you in there because I thought you could talk to him.” He’s starting to feel like a hammer to the kneecaps would be less painful when he meets Cal’s eyes and says honestly, “I’m so sorry, Cal. You shouldn’t have had to do that for me.”

Some of the anger seems to leave Cal’s eyes but Tabbers isn’t sure the exhausted shell that’s left behind is much of an improvement.

“It’s done,” Cal says. “At least your debt’s clear now.”

“Thank you,” Tabbers says. “Really. If you want me to pay you the money instead, I can-”

“No,” he says sharply. “No, I don’t want money. Just- Just don’t tell anyone about this, okay? For once in your life, keep your mouth shut.”

Tabbers wants to protest — he does know how to be discrete, after all — but decides against it when he sees the worry on Cal’s face. 

“My lips are sealed,” he swears. “I won’t ever mention it again, you have my word.”

Cal nods, curling in on himself beneath his poncho as he starts walking back in the direction of home. “And you owe me one, Tabbers.”

“Whatever you need,” Tabbers says, falling into step beside him. 

He isn’t sure what he could possibly provide that would make up for what happened — buying an extra round at the cantina or covering a shift aren’t exactly a fair trade for Cal getting on his knees for a loan shark — but Tabbers resolves to make it right. 

Eventually. Somehow.


End file.
